Episode 6401 (20th November 2012)
Plot Bernice makes a shock reappearance in the village. Outside The Woolpack, she composes herself before walking in through the back door. Diane is stunned to see her daughter, who promptly breaks down in tears. Diane is sympathetic as a teary Bernice tells her how her marriage is crumbling. Ashley is shocked to see his ex and wonders how long she is staying. At the same time, Nicola is not impressed by her sister's return and Diane is left feeling suspicious when Bernice suddenly changes her mood as she walks into the bar. Meanwhile, Scarlett leaves for the airport and Nicola thanks her for everything she has done for Jimmy. Later, Jimmy is worried when Charity collects her files, telling him that she's taking her contracts with her and his business will fail without her. Jimmy feels burdened when Nicola tells him that he hasn't got much of a choice but to get Charity to agree to a deal that suits everyone. He is then left angry when a client wants to work with Charity, not him. As the day continues, a triumphant Charity makes a deal with Jimmy - they split the business 50/50. Jimmy is left wondering if he's done the right thing. Elsewhere, Paddy and Rhona are interviewing for a new vet, but are not hopeful about the applications. Brett arrives late for his interview and Paddy feels threatened when the newcomer steps in to help out at the busy surgery. Rhona offers Brett the job, wanting him to start tomorrow. Paddy can't think of a reasonable objection. Also, Zak's visit to his psychiatrist leaves him feeling positive about how things are going, while Edna is worried about Tootsie's health and her finances. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Paul - Vet Interviewee - Jamie Mathewman *Brett Harrison - Gideon Turner Locations *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Hotten Road *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *The Woolpack - Car park, backroom and public bar *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Bernice Blackstock since 30th January 2004. *Final appearance of Kelsey-Beth Crossley as Scarlett Nicholls. *The taxi driver who asked Bernice if she is on holiday is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,200,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes